


The Life We Live In

by PercyNarutoNicoKakashi



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNarutoNicoKakashi/pseuds/PercyNarutoNicoKakashi
Summary: In this world Blood is still a mafia boss, in fact he's one of the most influential people in Tokyo, and Alice is a high school girl trying to survive with an unsupportive sister and her boyfriend (Alice's ex).Alice knows how to use guns and knives and only wears dresses with knee high boots. She's very well known in the black market and Blood just can't wait to meet her. She's not the same girl anyone knew and everyone will make sure of it with her wealth and excellent Killing skills she's going places and Blood hopes she'll stop at his mansion. There's just one thing left to do ..... Survive high school





	The Life We Live In

In this world Blood is still a mafia boss, in fact he's one of the most influential people in Tokyo, and Alice is a high school girl trying to survive with an unsupportive sister and her boyfriend (Alice's ex).  
Alice knows how to use guns and knives and only wears dresses with knee high boots. She's very well known in the black market and Blood just can't wait to meet her. She's not the same girl anyone knew and everyone will make sure of it with her wealth and excellent Killing skills she's going places and Blood hopes she'll stop at his mansion. There's just one thing left to do ..... Survive high school

I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts all rights go to QuinRose for characters except my ocs. The plot of the story goes to me and for those of you who don'tknow the manga or the game .....

Your missing out please go read and play the manga/game.


End file.
